Warm Milk is Good for the Heart
by poisonivy231
Summary: Blaine is confined to bed, so Kurt decides to bring him something to cheer him up. Warm milk can warm the heart.  Fluffy-ish


A/N: I don't own Glee and I don't own Kurt or Blaine (although if I did, life would be far, far too amazing for me to handle). I own my words (although there's not a legal document) but not Kurt's obsession with warm milk.

* * *

><p><em>Warm Milk is Good for the Heart<em>

Kurt knocked gently on the door. He got no response, but pushed it open anyway. The bed sheets were bundled around a sleeping body from which deep, slow breathing could be heard. The boy's face was buried in a pile of pillows, his curly hair just poking out from under the duvet. Kurt padded into the room in his socked feet, shutting the door quietly behind him. He placed the tray he was carrying on the table beside the bed and leant towards the lump covered in sheets. He stroked his fingers through the tangled curls, then knelt down to whisper in the boy's ear.

"Blaine." The boy shifted a little in his sleep. Kurt started to stroke his back through the duvet. "Blaine, wake up."

The boy moaned slightly, the sound muffled by the pillows. Kurt said his name a little louder and he turned his head so his face was no longer hidden. He squinted at the boy kneeling next to his bed. "Kurt? What…How did you-?"

"Your mum let me in. Sit up."

Blaine didn't move; instead, he continued to stare in confusion at Kurt. "What are you doing here?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and stood up. "You're sick. Why do you think I'm here? Now, I've brought you some soup – it's vegetable, so it's nutritious and will aid your recovery – and some warm milk. Sit up."

Blain lifted himself up on one elbow, looking like it took a lot of effort. "Warm milk? Kurt…what?" He rubbed his eyes and finally managed to sit up. Kurt immediately put pillows behind his back, but he was frowning.

"I'm sorry, did you not want it? I can take it away, don't worry. I can leave if you –"

"Kurt, Kurt, too much talking." Blaine raised his hands in protest.

"Sorry."

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend. Kurt was biting his bottom lip, looking worried. There was a tray by the bed with a bowl of soup on it, obviously made by Kurt because he was the only person Blaine knew who could actually make soup. Blaine could see that he'd arranged the croutons on the surface in the shape of a heart and he started to feel guilty.

"Kurt, baby, you didn't have to do all of this."

"No, it wasn't any trouble, really."

Blaine could tell the boy in front of him still thought he had done something wrong. "Kurt," he reached out and took the other boy's hand, "thank you. You're amazing."

Kurt smiled and let out a small huff of air. "It's not too much? I'm sorry to suddenly appear like this, I just thought it would be nice if I…" He stopped rambling when Blaine raised his eyebrows pointedly.

"I'm a bit surprised," Blaine replied, "but it's a good surprise. You've saved me from utter boredom. One can only watch so many Gilmore Girls reruns." He tugged on Kurt's hand, forcing him to sit on the edge of Blaine's bed. He framed Kurt's face with his hands. "Thank you. The soup looks great. And I will drink a glass of warm milk every day if you're the one who brings it to me."

Kurt smiled again and leaned his head into Blaine's right hand for a moment. Then he reached across and picked up the tray, placing it carefully on Blaine's lap and running his hand through his boyfriend's curls again. He watched Blaine try a spoonful of soup and grinned when he made an appreciative sound.

"I'd kiss you if I wasn't sick."

"I don't care, you can kiss me," Kurt rushed out without thinking.

Blaine cocked his head. "Kurt Hummel: willing to share germs for a kiss? Are you sure you're not an imposter?"

Kurt moved the tray off Blaine's lap and leaned forwards. He put a finger under Blaine's chin and ran the pad of his thumb across his boyfriend's bottom lip, staring into his honey-coloured eyes.

"I will share germs every day if you're the one who's kissing me." He smiled very slightly and pressed their lips together softly.


End file.
